당신은 내 스타일이 아니거나 당신은?
by LeeTaeMoon
Summary: TITLE MEANS "YOUR NOT MY STYLE OR ARE YOU?" Okay guys so All the boys go to school as usual when a new group of girls show up. Wills the girls effect their feelings? READ TO FIND OUT! AraxAdd, EvexChung, ElswordxAisha, and RavenxRena This story is Also inspired of my love for Kpop
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back again this time around there maybe 20-30 chapters because I'm going to make a lot of pairings! So enough talk here it goes

(btw this takes place in a korean highschool)

WARNING KOREAN DRAMA!

pairings: ElswordxAisha, ChungxEve, RavenxRena, and finally AddxAra!

Classes:

Ara: Sakra Devanam-Age 17

Add: Lunatic Psyker-Age 17

Chung: Tactical Trooper-Age 17

Eve: Code battle seraph-Age 17

Raven: Blade Master-Age 18

Rena: Wind sneaker-Age 18

Elsword: Lord knight-Age 18

Aisha: Void Princess-Age 17

(Btw if you dont understand korean copy and paste into google it will translate for ya ;D)

Chapter 1 Add and the new girl

"soooo today is a bright new day I guess...school is going we'll and summer is almost here!" Add was talking to Raven over the phone While finishing his school uniform by buttoning it "I know huh? The school always gets crazy when it's almost summer." Add checked himself in the mirror then went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured some of his favorite soda. "what do ya mean?" He took a sip of his soda "we'll, when summer is near the school starts to go crazy such as, new kids enrolling, Drama, but don't forget the fun activities the school has." Add laughed "Fun activities?!" Raven sighed "we'll, there not fun but, I get to hang with you, Chung, and Elsword so I guess it's cool." Add took another sip "yeah I guess your right see ya later Raven?" Raven yawned then answered. "Ight see ya." And then Add hung up.

He drank his soda and washed the glass quickly before grabbing his backpack and heading out to the Seoul International El-Cademy. After he arrived at the bus stop his eyes widened as he saw 2 male students walk into the bus they looked exactly like Raven! one had a robotic arm and the other a demonish one. After Add followed behind and got on the bus he saw the two greet Raven formally. "hey Add meet my two cousins Edan, and Valak." Raven waved to Add. Add bowed formally and spoke "annyeonghaseyo mannaseo bangabseubnida" the two nodded back and headed to the front seats after the bus stopped again once more a student with pikachu ears got on. "ahhh... Annyeong" Add and Raven both said hi back and the three sat there waiting for a certain red head to arrive.

after several minutes a boy with windswept hair got up "Hello my Add friend, Raven friend and Chung friend." The three teased him for being so polite in the public. TheN Chung patted the seat next to him and Elsword sat down. The four waited patiently until they reached the school. "Aigoo another day at this big school." Chung whined more and more until Add told him to shut up. Raven smiled "ahhh I already have a feeling there are hot Girls coming to this school."

play the link below

watch?v=JmM04_OgajU

And then unexpectedly a group of 4 girls came across their faces as you know it they are Aisha, Ara, Eve, and Rena. Rave. Drooled over them and Chung's mouth started to water while Elsword blushed and Add turned his head so he wouldn't see them. "Daaamn!" Raven shouted excitedly "umm their not my type..." Add said coldly. Then the other guys stared at him. "Trust me guys he's gonna like them in the end." Chung said smartly. Add sighed "Aiiish i dunno Chung? Maybe your right... Maybe your wrong." They all smiled and headed to their classes.

Add parted ways first and headed to the last floor to his P.E class. He got into the gymnasium and picked up a basketball right away and dashed towards a hoop halfway there he dribbled the ball through his legs and finally made a layup. hia teacher Camila applauded him and told him to put the ball back. He sighed then did so. Then Camila got everyone's attention and seated them down. every student then sat on the bleachers and waited for her to respond. She blew her whistle the spoke "Hey! Id like to welcome a new student to our class her name is Ara Han, you shall treat her as equal as you treat your other peers okay?" She then pointed for Ara to sit down then everybody spoke

"Yes Miss Camila!" She nodded and headed over to close the gym door. "Okay everybody pair up We're gonna train our partners today and you have to put your effort in it today okay?!" Everybody ran to their partners except for Add he usually liked someone to come to him, then a shadow cast over his face he looked to find the new girl named Ara. "Hey wanna be partners?" Add looked around to see everyone else with a partner already. He sighed then spoke "yeah whatever." Camila cleared her throat then spoke.

"Okay everybody get down and give me 20 sit ups, one partner will hold the others feet while one does the sit ups." Ara quickly got down and stepped on Add's foot. "Aishhh! You whore!" She looked up at him "Oh sorry!...wait... What?!" Her friendly personality totally changed at that point. "Whatever lets get it done with." Add sat himself down and received a slap to his face "don't call me that okay? Good boy." He pointed to his feet then Ara held onto them. He started to go up but realized how close his face got to hers every time he sat up. He tried remain calm but every time he sat up he could feel Ara's heat from her body. she on the other hand was blushing and turning her head the other way and then that continued until Camila dismissed the class.

By badluck Add had another class with Ara again he sighed as he entered the dance room to fid her and her friend chatting with each other luckily he had Raven in this class. He sat down and explained everything to Raven. Raven couldnt help but laugh and told Add he was falling for her on the other hand Raven eyed the silver haired girl Ara was talking to and suggested that she would be the best for Chung. Later Ariel their dance instructor paired them up Raven was with some random basis girl who had pink eyes and represented an opposite version of the Silver haired girl they called Eve and He himself was paired with none other than Ara.

the students had to dance romantically this time all the other times Raven and Add would do Kpop dances and other dances. so each group had to make up their own after a few minutes of practicing Add and Ara performed they moved gracefully around the floor and Ara felt something each time she moved up against him she told Ariel if they could have a 10 sec brake and Ariel agreed after they moved behind the curtains Ara asked curiously

"Add?What is in your pants?" Add just said it straight up "Sorry Ara your boobs are very big." She stared down at her boobs then back up at Add and slapped him. "Owww!" Ara smiled then spoke "That's for being a good boy and telling the truth along with saying sorry." Add nodded "yeah if i said it in another way I might have been dead." The two held hands again and went back out. after dancing for a while Ara's breathing got a little heavy and she started to blush she couldn't help but stare at his stomach.

Add on the other hand kept blushing each time he pressed against her. And on the third and final time the pressed up together Ara's hand moved to Add's stomach and felt his abs and Add's head moved up to Ara's neck and he took in her scent of shampoo. The class applauded and said it was romantic how she touched his abs and how he sniffed her hair. The two blushed and let go in surprise. There was awkwardness in the air for the rest of the day and Raven couldn't help but tell Chung and Elsword then the four headed home.

Okay done!

the next chapter is focused on Raven!

thanks for reading hope to see ya guys next time rate and review! ANNYEONG! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys here comes chapter 2!

Remember to always rate and review

After the gang the guys got to Ravens house they turned on the tv and started teasing Add "Ha Add's got a crush!" Raven pointed at Add. Add returned with a glare "we were just partners okay?!" They all nodded while laughing "surreeee just partners." Add waved them off "whatever guys..." They all turned towards the tv then Chung spoke "hey guys?" They all gave them their attention. "How about after school is over we go to Jeju island?" Everybody started cheering and Chung was happy his suggestion was good.

on the other hand at Eve's house. "Hey guys any cute boys yet?" Aisha asked. Ara smiled back "hmmm...Nope." then Eve spoke "Ara? What about dance class then why did you two do things like that?" Ara started to blush and Aisha and Rean jumped right in front of Ara and both shouted "TELL US!" Ara shook her head then jumped on the couch and covered her face with a pillow.

after everything got quiet Eve spoke up "hey maybe in the summer we go to Jeju island? I got a mansion there so why not." All the girla jumped up and down then settled.

The group of boys decided to go outside in the city today Chung, Elsword, And Raven all headed out to a restraunt and there was Add who went alone. He headed to the movie theaters by him self and turned on his phone and called Chung "hey Chung aren't you here?" Chung then replied. "sorry, I'm hanging with Raven and Elsword." Add sighed then spoke "how do you get to the theatre exactly?" Chung laughed "I seriously don't know." Add asked a staff member "excuse me where is the theatre?" The man spoke "right inside the mall over there." Then Chung was on the speaker still "DONT GO INSIDE!"

Add shrugged then started walking in. "Oh my god I'm the only person here." Chung started laughing "buy the couple popcorn!" then Raven took Chungs phone "your all by yourself?" Add sighed then spoke "yeah I'm by myself." Raven laughed then said "Buy two cola and drink it all yourself!" Add sighed "okay Raven I will Goodbye.." Then he hung up.

He headed for the machine that sells tickets and bought some. On the other hand Ara and the girls were at the theatre and Eve pointed to Add "I think its that guy..the one with the small leather jacket and black skinny jeans." Ara blushed then all the other girls shrieked "Ara! He is so cute look at how the jeans fit him so we'll and his style...but he's all alone... Maybe you could cheer him up Ara?" She blushed and shook her head "please don't." They smiled "we DARE you!" Ara looked down at her feet then accepted fate and walked towards him. "heyy? Do you remember me?" Add stood there playing a spot the difference game on a big screen. he lost then spoke "by the sound of your voice... Ara... Is it?"

She smiled up at him "Add? why are you here alone?" He sighed then told her the guys didn't want movies and went out. "oh I see, we'll,hope you have fun Add!" Add winked "Ill try... Annyeong." She waved then brushed some of her her behind her ear before walking back. After she met up with the girls so many whispers were coming from them she sighed then started to pout "stop! I don't like him he is not my type." The girls giggled and headed out to their car and drove to a restraunt to find that the guys were there. "Ooooooh we need Add here!" The girls sighed at how loud the other table was and seated themselves in the very dark corner.

Play the link below as background music and imagine the guys devouring food like hungry wolves :3

watch?v=I3dezFzsNss&amp;feature=kp

the girls looked at them in disgust and and ordered their food. The guys were rich though because they work at the SMTOWN. After they ate their meals the waitress asked the boys if they wanted to pay with credit card or cash but before Chung la. Out his credit card Raven interrupted "One more bowl of soup please." And the guys all cheered Elsword suggested they stay up and eat all night. And Aisha in the corner felt disgusted.

After Raven ate his soup the boys headed out to the door. But Raven needed to go to the restroom on the way there he had to wait at the door near the door was the table with girls he looked at Ara and smiled because he thought about next to Ara was obviously Rena who caught Raven's heart he looked at her for so long the person came out of the restroom.

then someone pushed him in. After he came back out he took another state at Rena to find all the other girls looking at him "Hey Rena... I think hes checking ya out!" The girls gossiped and Rena turned to see Raven staring at her she blushed and turned back. "Isn't he As old as you?" Aisha asked excited. ". Think his fashion of black skinny jeans and small black leather hoodie suits him we'll along with that arm of his." Eve suggested. Raven turned and walked out the door to find the other guys rushing him an telling him to get in.

The 3 walked in a line an. On the way Elsword and Chung would tease Raven about looking at Rena. Add finally finished his movie and bought a soda before walking out of the theatre and into the mall again. In the distance he could see Raven and the two others and finally they regrouped. After the Elsword told Add what happened Add laughed crazily. "You like someone too Raven!" He said while laughing on the other hand the girls came and thought what a coincidence they would meet all four boys together.

They at at a nearby cafe and Add teased Raven because he was staring at Rena from her Beautiful legs to her large chest then to her beautiful eyes. During the Teasing at the guys Table Aisha turned to see them being idiots. Elsword turned and saw her looking at them. Aisha winked at him and he took off his EXO hat then pulled his bangs back into the hat and stroked his sideburns downwards and winked at Aisha after that. She laughed and turned back to the girls. "I think that red head over there is kind of funny!" They all smiled and looked at Aisha. After all the fun both groups had they returned home. Add fell asleep first. Then second came Chung. And finally red head Elsword fell asleep. All we're sleeping but Raven. He couldn't stop thinking about Rena. He wished he could have her in his room and on hia bed with him right now but that would be too early so he tried his best to go to bed since tomorrow morning was going to be a weekend where he and the other guys would hang.

Okay thanks for reading chapter 2! ;3

remember to rate and review a always and see you next time on Chapter 3

next chapter will be focused on all the guys.

reviews

YumiHades: Yep but this time it's going to be extra extra long :D


	3. Chapter 3

So im back sorry for another week of no stories due to my vacation to japan! And I didn't have internet. But now I'm back to bring you another chapter! As always rate and review give me feedback! Here it goes!

"Good morning Oppa!" Add awoke to see an orange blur talking to him he was t quite sure who it was until her voice rang through his head. "A...Ara?!" The girl smiled in return. "Ummm...it was somewhat strange I was sleeping normally until I heard a big crash outside my house and... Here you are!" He looked at her in surprise.

"I...i...was at your house?!" She giggled "I think your friends may have done this to you." He was worried a lot by where he was at. And he had never been so close to a girl in his entire life. He was starting to get up until he heard the doorbell ring. "come in guys!" After a few seconds the living room door opened 3 other girls walked and all looked at Add. "oooo Ara, you making out with him?" Said an annoying void princess "no I I'm not! Okay?!" The other girls giggled and headed to the kitchen.

There lay Add he sat up and headed towards the door "thanks for takin care of me Ara I gotta go now." before he left a soft hand pulled him back into the room "Add, it's already 10 shouldn't you eat?" He nodded "yeah I'll go buy myself some fast food okay?" The soft yet delicate hand held his again "no, you should stay here, for some breakfast the girls and I are almost done anyways." He turned to face and was going to reject until she moved a piece of her hair behind her ear which made Add blush. She was so beautiful the only response He could give was "yeah I'll stay." The other girls giggled and teased Ara at the dining table and after Add was done he awkwardly said goodbye and left.

"Damn what the fuck just happened?" Add said aloud. After he arrived at the gym he was suprised to hear the guys ask him about his day at the girls house. "You assholes did this didn't you?" The guys all laughed "it's just a joke bro!" Add smiled then asked "surprisingly, you actually stalked the girl home then came back to me at night to dress me then carry me back to her house?" The other guys remained silent "umm...we can ex-" the 3 guys were cut off by Add "one word... GAY!" They all apologized to Add then started to do some training.

their were 2 hard working students. Chung and Raven...Then their were two it was Elsword and Add... looking for a place to call territory. Add lay down on his back "ummm... This feels good." Elsword also dropped down after him "yep this is great." The two quickly sat up after seeing Aren walk in. "Today we are learning martial arts I would like to see if all of you have improved since the last class... I am sure all of you have except Add." Add gulped then turned to Aren once again. "So Add lay down then spring up onto your feet." Add lay down "now?" "Yes Add... Start." Add sprang up but failed along with an "orrp" sound. Chung kept teasing Add with the "Orrp" sound. Soon the addictive pig sound Add made got carried away and they started to tease Add until the end of class.

"hey guys lets get Breakfast shall we?" Raven opened the door to his black Hyundai. "Sure my stomachs growling..." Elsword said before stepping in. After everybody got in. Add sat in the front with Raven. "So... Where we gonna eat today gu-" Raven paused then smiled at Add. Add slowly reached for his packet of gum in his pocket but Raven spoke before he could reach it. "You... Ate breakfast with the girls?!" All the other guys laughed and teased Add "Face it Add... she is totally your type!" Add punched Ravens shoulder "no she's not okay?! We just... We...met for only 3 days." Raven laughed even more.

"Okay okay... Let's go get some black bean noodles?" They all nodded and the car took off. On the other hand at the girls house the girls all eye Ara. "Whats with the makeup today?" The girls giggled before Eve spoke "I think shes preparing herself so when we head to the mall and Add is there she will be ready." Ara pouted "no! I just... i... Feel pretty today I guess?" Aisha jumped up and down "don't forget to leave a mark when you kiss him too!" Ara pouted even more then grabbed her jacket and waved the girls out to the car. "Eve come on lets go!" Eve smiled and headed over along with the other girls then the car drove off.

After arriving at the mall the girls got out and headed inside the boys were also there But on the second floor. "guys lets get Black bean noodles what do you say?" Elsword and Chung cheered. The girls went inside and seated themselves at the food court because Aisha wanted a soda and was going to buy some along with some fried rice. After she came back with a medium bowl of fried rice and soda the girls dug in it was surprising to see them eat less but that's how they all keep their beautiful slim body shapes. The guys got down to the food court and Raven found Ara right away and whispered to the other guys before shoving Add in that direction.

He realized what was going on and he quickly turned around and slapped Chung in the face. "Don't touch me." Chung laughed "I'm just kidding go say hi to them... They look comftarable with you more than us." Add shook his head and sat himself down at a nearby seat Ara turned around and spotted him. She turned around again too look at the girls. "Hey Ara did you add a pink blush to your cheeks?" "No, why?" Aisha giggled and smiled "o then I know why."

Ara tried to cool down while Aisha eye the table behind Ara she kept looking at Elsword. after all the guys sat down they held up their cups "One shot?" Raven asked then all cheered "One shot!" They made a toast then drank. Rena couldn't help but turn around "you guys... It's Soda not alcohol." Elsword smiled and spoke "oh we do this with everything... Milk, Soda, even water!" Aisha giggled then looked at Elsword some more. "Grape head ho are you staring at?" She tilted her head cutely "You! I'm looking at you." He laughed and turned back around.

okay this is it for this chapter a little more romance sparks with Aisha and Elsword I'll finish this scene in next chapter but for now see ya guys


End file.
